Death Note: The Work of a Child
by Au-Gold
Summary: A foul-mouthed six-year-old happens to come across Death Note... However, Death Note becomes a doodle book for this kid... there is always a reaction to an action... What'll be the consequences to the innocent doodles of a six-year-old? plz review
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note: The Work of a Child**

It was a dark and stormy day. (a/n I apologize, I REALLY wanted to use that intro, but never got the chance to…lol) The birds hid in their nests, and most sane creatures found shelter from the ever thickening clouds that threatened to spill all of its wet harvestings at any given moment. Quite frequently, a loud, ominous rumble could be heard at intervals that seemed to occur more and more regularly.

The thick clouds seemed to have broken a few leaks, and were now releasing large, wet droplets that splashed on the sidewalks, streets, buildings, and all others that were exposed to the dark sky. A small figure, however, was walking at an awfully slow pace toward her home from her visit to the library. Seeing that the rain droplets had grown larger, and fell more, the small girl took off her backpack and plopped it on the ground. The child's eyebrows knitted into a frown as she searched through her stuff with absolute concentration.

After tears and curses (that 6-year olds should NOT know…), the girl emerged with a fairly large umbrella, which she opened with the usage of the automatic button that opened the umbrella with a drum-like "pomp." The rain at this point was more or less like the shower head on jet mode. So, in this case, the girl and her backpack were already soaked during her panicked search for an umbrella.

Shivering, the girl picked up her backpack and continued to trudge on her journey home. Occasionally, she would sweep back her silver hair that had now set its mind on matting its wet mass over the child's face. Muddy water sloshed at her feet and went up to her ankle at points.

After sloshing through only one block, the girl stubbed her toe on a hard object and said in the sweetest little voice, "Aww…F***…Damn rectangular object that's black and has "Death Note" written on it…" (hence the child has told you ~more or less~ what she encountered that day…however, you still have to read my blabbering! ~haha…)

The girl glared at the book, her cheeks flushed with…rage, or perhaps embarrassment. Taking a crumpled and damp, and somewhat unpleasant wad of…napkin (I think… might've been her homework though…), she took hold of the book, and was in the process of throwing it all the way to the happy pits of hell. At that moment, she saw that the book was fairly new, had a leather cover(or something that looked like leather) with a cool title punched on it, and the paper was better than manilla paper quality.

Wiping as much mud off the cover as humanely possible(with a "napkin"), the girl tucked the book under her armpit and strutted home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi~ 'tis Au-Gold! ^^ ty for reading! i know my chapters are really short...but i'll try to upload often!**_

_**plz try my poll to determine whether Feye should meet Light! (& what Feye should do if she does)~~plz review ^^**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hi mommy!" a small girl squealed while being smothered in a hug by her mother, who smelled like floral soap and a slight hint of cakes (for she was a local baker).

"Sweetie, how was your day?" the young woman (probably in her mid-thirties) asked gently, her bright, rust-colored eyes staring into the child's violet eyes. The mother's eyes then instinctively shifted to the dirty book that she had never seen. "Feye, what's that?" the mother questioned, her eyes still on the book.

_I have to get rid of her, I don't want her asking questions about the book I found…She might take it away… _Feye thought carefully then came up with the perfect phrase that she had never found the chance to use…

"Mommy, guess what?" Feye asked cheerfully.

"What?" her mother replied with patience.

"Today…I got raped!" Feye exclaimed, her face indicating no emotion what-so-ever, her face a chiseled stone.

The child's mother paled, her breathing, a panicked series of gasps, as though drowning. Then she fainted, her head hitting the tiles with a thud that showed that she was evidently unconscious, or she was dead (which was what Feye thought).

Ignoring the effects of her announcement, Feye lightly stepped over her mother (bumping her mother's head…a little hard) and walked quietly to her room, the book tightly clutched to her chest, her fingers locked around it.

Feye silently slipped into her dark bedroom, locked the door behind her, and fumbled for the light switch which was clearly far too high for a small girl of her stature. After killing her toes half a dozen times, Feye finally got the switch and squinted as her eyes adjusted. Carefully, she placed the black book on her studying desk and dropped her backpack in the corner of her large, mirrored room. (Yes, every one of her walls were mirrored)

She sprinted to her bathroom where she pulled off her soaked clothes that clung to her skin as though welded on with super glue. Hastily, she ran a brush through her hair, reviving her silver curls (in the process making her lose approximately 27.5 hairs…one broke…no, no one tried counting them, this is what Feye said later).

Pulling on warm, dry, sweats that she thought was "sweck-cee", she bolted (yes, she runs in her room to save time…) to her desk where (angels/devils flitter "Ahh~~~"; heavenly/hellish (probably the latter on both…) lights flood the room) the muddy book lay. Feye's nose twitched… the room smelled like…well… crap.

"Aww, DAMN IT!!! Some FRIGGIN BI**H OR HOBO OR SOME F***IN MOTHER OF A CRAPPERDOODLE MUST'VE F***IN SHIT ON THIS BOOK!!!" yelled Feye in her sweet voice (that made you want to say "aww, its ok… even if you said a whole bunch of cuss words…"). Feye's small face was flushed a rosy pink, her violet eyes glaring at the book. (Children, this is why you don't pick up muddy books from the ground that you stubbed your toe on (and books that are indefinitely old…)!)

* * *

_**(a/n: omgomgomgomg….;.; feel pity for the innocent mom! Sadly no one bothered taking her to the doctor and she died…*sigh* that would make the story a lot easier (you know, w/out parents) but either her father would have to come home, or S.S. or some child care person would have to drop by after a while to make it realistic…even in the orphanage, there is supervision to some extent…lol just kill off all of the adults?…no, then there'd be no food…food is good...numnumnummy...)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi ppl! I know this one is quite boring...well compared to the others...but it contributes GREATLY L8ter!! (yes its a plot device...mwahaha)_**

**_TYVM reviewerererers ^,^ u ppl make me really bouncy_**

**_lol...my poll has 3 ppl that voted...its a start... :D YAYS TY voters...'cause Feye actually might meet Light! XD _**

**_whew...i dunno if i'll upload tomorrow as well...i gonna NAP! lolz_**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Aghhh," Feye sighed, rolling her eyes, "fine, I'll just wash it!"

Holding Death Note with her now grimy "napkin" that had…um (brown)lumps on it, she carefully, took it to her bathroom, her forefinger and thumb threatening to slip all the while.

After completing her great journey to the bathroom, (*yay for Feye!..hey that rhymes…maybe…HOORAY…lol*) she placed the "muddy" (you all know what the mud is :D) book on the linoleum floor and proceeded to filling her tub with warm, bubbly water, all the while, squirting in more of her fruit-scented bubble bath liquid.

"All Done!" exclaimed Feye, while clapping her small hands twice. She had indeed completed the task of filling the tub and quite a bit of the floor as well…

"Come you SMELLY bastard! BATH TIME!~" Feye giggled histerically, taking the book by the corner of one cover and dropping it in the bath with a splash. She let out a stream of curse words as the splashes of bubble-water and brown muck splattered her new, wintergreen (smexy)sweats.

Feye waited for five minutes for something to emerge from the water, and something did indeed. Clumps of the "mud" floated up in blobs, bobbing up and down joyfully(yes, they looked happy) in the water. (we do not know how they floated and/or why, only that they did)

Finally, Feye took the last step into her own hands! (ooh~) Feye plunged her arms into the shoulder-deep water (submerging a bit of her chin was in the water as well…). She fished around in the water, and her small hands finally resurfaced with a limp book. Then, taking a yellow, natural sponge(that was supposed to "soften your skin"...hey, if it can soften skin, it can soften book), she scrubbed the covers and edges of the book, set down the sponge, opened the book, and putting it barely under the surface, she sloshed it back and forth to thoroughly clean it's insides.

During the final process, a page swam clean out of the book and into the depths of the murky water. "Craa~ap!" Feye whined, holding out the a~ as long as her little lungs could force out air (which wasn't all that long).

Feye carefully placed the mushy book on the towel she had laid out on the floor for this "operation un-crapperdoodle", and began to skim the water with both arms as quickly as she could manage. Finally, she grabbed a hold of the tissue-like paper that had become the consistency of mashed potatoes. We all know how well mashed potatoes stay together!

Before surfacing the page, she saw that it had words written on it "U..uss..user man…manel…man-u-el," Feye made out. As Feye hastily pulled the page up to air, it "mush"ed apart. (hence, losing her only reference as to what this book was.)

"It BROKE!" Feye wailed, her violet eyes watering. "Oh, WHATEVER!" she sighed, re-composing herself faster than tears could fall. She balled up the mush and tossed it back into the soapy depths, which would never be seen again.

* * *

**_Yah.. i kno..need to hone up those funnyness skills...well...i hope you like-eed this chapter... i used too many parenthesis...i kno...._**

**_;.; sowweeeee_**

**_...I want cake....lol (a little random...but that was what i was thinking about while writing this)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_~HI PPLZZ! ...;.;... i iz so sowee for not releasing these very fast...i've had like 12 hours of sleep this week...no, not because of this lol_**

**_BUTT (...wait...thats one "t"...) I have made this chapter MUCH longer...in my terms lol _**

**_PLZ review...'cause thats what keeps me going on these...plz?_**

* * *

Chapter 4

Feye sat down at her maple-wood desk. Drawing out a slim pencil from her desk's many drawers; she stared intently at the severely water-damaged book. She had earlier washed the Death Note and had dried it with her mother's hair dryer on full power.

She stared at the warped book and gently opened it to the first, heavily warped and (somehow) bright white page. The clean page screamed for something to be put in it. Feye answered the silent scream and gracefully drew her pencil in strange motions about the page before announcing, "My masterpiece is complete!"

Filling up the entire page, and drawn in bold, confident lines was a grotesque picture. A stick figure lay at the foot of a tall, jagged cliff. Dark, penciled blood was sprayed about the figure in a "splat" sort of shape. The figure's limbs, when examined carefully, had been bent in all the wrong places. A pained face was drawn on the figure, the mouth open in an eternal, terrible scream of pain.

Feye's mouth tugged slowly at the corners, slowly revealing a pleased grin. Her cheeks dimpled and her pearly teeth shone in the bright, artificial light that filled her room. A door slamming shut was heard, then, the low jingle of keys as they were placed roughly on the key-holder by a heavy hand. Her father had returned from work.

Feye carefully closed the Death Note, placed it on her desk and silently slipped out of her room, shutting the door behind her. She padded over in to the main hallway. She then slipped toward the entrance where her father was removing his dress shoes and carefully replacing them in their box.

Feye's father was a man in his mid-thirties and had bright gray, nearly silver eyes. His jet black hair had somehow grown darker from the rain that had now slowed to a mist-like drizzle. He had finally finished cleaning and placing his shoes in their shoe box.

He found that the house was far too quiet. He wandered into the main hallway, and then headed to the side hallway leading to the kitchen and dining areas. Turning the last corner into the side hallway, Feye's father abruptly stopped. His eyes widened as he saw the figure sprawled awkwardly on the tile floor.

Feye's father rushed to his wife, reaching for his phone to call for help. As he brought the phone out from his pocket, he heard soft sobs and hiccups from a corner. He walked to the corner, and removed the potted plant, revealing his daughter. Feye's silver eyes were wide with fright and she was curled up into a ball, like a frightened hamster. (do hamsters curl up…? Sorry I don't really know, tell me if I'm wrong.. plz) Tears streamed down Feye's cream complexion. Her mouth quivered and her entire body shook.

Feye's father carefully coaxed out the small child, held her and called the ambulance. He comforted Feye with, "Its okay Feye…Shhh…Shhh…" Never once did he question the frightened girl of what occurred and how.

As her father held her, trying to sooth the sobbing child, Feye smirked internally. _So Gulliable. _Feye thought, silently giggling her irises darkened to a black void with glowing streaks of purple…

~##########################~

Feye was awakened violently by being brutally rolled out of her blankets. "Fuck you BASTARD!" she screamed at her brother who sidestepped her flying small fist, but landed a large pink smiley-faced sticker on his butt as she fell during the false punch.

"Ahh, but you, my dear sister share the same blood as I, hence you are a 'bastard' too shit-head" Feye's brother, Zopyros countered. A head with the same face popped in the doorway, Ephah, Zopyros's twin, 12 seconds younger. Both brothers were 13 years old and identical physically and polar opposites mentally.

"Hey, your girlfriend called," Ephah said, adding quietly, "and your counter was dim-witted." Zopyros sped to his room at the other end of the hall before hearing the last comment. Ephah soundlessly removed his head from the room and headed to the kitchen.

Feye walked to her door and kicked it shut, then threw her green-bunny printed cotton pajamas to her bed. She went into her closet and emerged, clad in a lacy cream shirt and beige pants. Feye grabbed her backpack, throwing the Death Note in it. She ran out of her room, through the small hallway, into the main hall, and to the entrance.

Feye, stuffed her feet into her shoes, threw open the door and spun around, facing the inside of the house and yelled, "Bye mommy! Bye daddy! Bye-Bye Ephah and Zoooooey!" Feye waited then left as she heard the two 'bye!'s and a 'SHUT UP!'.

~~~~~~(yes, Feye called Zopyros: Zoey…) ~~~~~~~

* * *

"Class, please quiet down," Ms. Kheol repeated for the seventh time, her face flushed. The class finally quieted to a low murmur, dying down to a complete silence.

Ms. Kheol continued, "Now, after you find a partner, we will go in a _single file_ to the soccer field where we will search for different leaves. Do _NOT_ go into school flower bed, however." She let out a _phew_ as she finished and ushered the students out of the classroom. After turning off the classroom lights and locking the door, she led her students to the field.

Once the children reached the field, Feye grabbed her friend's hand and led the way to the right side of the field. The grass was damp and mud began to coat the bottoms of the students' shoes (as well as some butts of some...). "C'mon. Just ten more feet and we'll start searching. Okay?" Feye said, tugging gently at the tiny child, Ina. Ina nodded, her large, emerald eyes bright.

They walked to their destination, crouched and began to search for different leaves. Ina reached for a dandelion leaf when she was unexpectedly shoved back by Othy, a tall, wiry boy with large, forest-green eyes. Othy daintily plucked the dandelion leaf and began to stride away when his pants was suddenly revealed his buttocks. Othy spun around, blushing as he fumbled to pull up his pants. Ina glared at Othy, her hands red and speckled with mud from the fall (or rather near-fall; she'd caught herself before any article of clothing had dipped in the mud). Ina's eyes had darkened to a deep green-blue. Feye looked at Ina's face, which had twisted into a snarl.

Feye grinned, her violet eyes sparkling with amusement, "Hi Amaya."

* * *

**JEST(yes, i jest...not) SOME NOTES: (u can read these if u want...?...can i force you to...plz....*poke*)**

Okay, So for one...keep voting peeps...i kno u want to(those that haven't voted...if u cant tho....its okay)!

~.~ i took a while trying to pick symbollicallness-meaningfullness names for these ppl:

**Feye**: fairy (yes i was insane when i picked this...I was thinking: sweet, dainty, and her parents picked this looking at her face)

**Ephah**: darkness

**Zopyros**: glowing

**Amaya**-night rain/ **Ina**-illuminate;light up


	5. Chapter 5

_**^,^ hey pplz~**_

_**...shoot... this chapter is even shorter than the 1st one...yes..i was napping this week...**_

_**Well...ENJOY!! XD (p.s. plz review!! XD I 3 reviews...umm not in the weird way tho....lol)**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Amaya's void-like eyes bore into Othy's infuriated face. "I'm going to kill you!" Othy screamed, tugging his pants up and buttoning it.

"Aww. How cute," Amaya growled softly, a demon's smile smeared across her face. A cold glare flitted across her face before she quickly recovered the provoking smile.

Othy screamed (like a girl I might add) then threw his with all his force at the small girl's face. Ina dodged fluidly, and then spun around quickly to smash a kick behind Othy's knees. Othy fell awkwardly in the mud, and then scrambled up from the thick mud clinging to his clothes.

He clenched his fist and hurled it into Amaya's stomach; she smirked and took the punch. Ms. Kheol was running across the field to stop the fight and calm the hyped up students who had _finally_ noticed the fight.

"Othy's beating up Ina!" a girl shrieked. Ina was pinned down and being beaten by a series of rhythmic punches thrown by Othy. She lay curled up in the mud that smeared across her face and clothing. Her softened emerald eyes would flutter open then squeeze shut between each punch. Othy was quickly pulled off of Ina and dragged to the principal, screaming (like a girl...more so than even normal girls...really high pitched...okay i won't even try to describe it...) all the while.

Feye sat patiently next to Ina who lay asleep in the nurse's office (Feye had used tears and puppy eyes to stay). Ina's eyes finally fluttered open, and then filled with frightened tears. She quickly sat up and began to cry a series of soft whispering sobs. Feye hugged her tiny, fragile friend and comforted Ina, who was oblivious to her own violent actions.

Feye slowly began to wonder what the trigger to awakening Amaya was…

* * *

It was recess. Ina had been sent home for extra care for her injuries (psychological and physical) and Feye sat alone at a deserted picnic table. Pencil in hand, she began to sketch in the Death Note. She drew more than a dozen stick figures jumping out from an exploding plane with no parachutes. She gave the little stick figures clothing, different hair styles, etcetera.

Feye stiffened as she saw a shadow swiftly flicker across the picnic table. She turned her head, expecting to see someone, but there was no one. The shadow re-appeared on the table and began to darken and focus.

A stick figure formed from the shadow and the words: "Please stop killing people" floated in a speech bubble that focused next to the figure. The figure and the words quickly faded and melted into the shadows formed by the uneven wood grain of the table. Feye continued to sketch in the shrapnel in her picture, undisturbed by the phenomenon. It was only a light effect..._Screw believing in the things you see!_ thought Feye _Some things just seem a little weird...but they have scientific explanations...right?_

* * *

**_Phew! TYVM 4 reading & reviewing pplz :D i'm going to upload again this weekend! so be on the look out for the next chapter! XD_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey pplz~! TY pplz for the reviews...plz continue to review!_**

**_YAYZ! I feed on reviews ppl! (lol)_**

* * *

Chapter 6

"I swear I'll get back at that Othy…" Feye muttered while getting in the car. Her father glanced at her, Ephah ignored her, and Zoey…oops Zopyros looked pissed.

"How _dare_ you put a super-large-pink-smiley-face on my _butt_?!?" Zopyros snarled, glaring at Feye with his rust-colored eyes glowing with rage.

"No I didn't," Feye exclaimed sweetly, "I would _never_ do that to my most favorite brother in the world!" Feye smirked silently, as not to get noticed by her father while doing so, Zophyros, however noticed. Ephah's head fell over slightly; he was either asleep, or really trying to ignore the annoyances.

The car slowed to a stop in the driveway. "Now listen up guys. From now on, I want you guys to be quiet when we get home so that your mom can recover. Also, I'm going to pick you guys up from school from now on," Feye's father announced.

Feye and her brothers got out of the car and into the forest of junk in the 3-car garage. Feye followed Zopyros; Ephah dragged behind her and her father was last. As they wove through the random ping-pong tables, tile-cutters, and large chainsaws, Feye spotted a small, white, rectangular prism. Quickly, she bent over and snatched up the bright object then proceeded into the house.

The house was quiet, usually when Feye returned home, there would be the kitchen ventilation running, the house full of the scents of spices and cakes, and experimental pastries cooling on the counter. However, today, there was silence.

Zopyros and Ephah trudged to their bedrooms and Feye's father walked quickly into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Feye half-ran to her bedroom to observe her discovery.

* * *

Feye had changed into some comfortable shorts and a tie-dye t-shirt. She sat at her desk, her knees pulled up to her chest, the Death Note laying undisturbed on the desk, and the new-found object in hand. She squished it and felt the rubbery texture and concluded that: it was an eraser—the good kind too. Feye heard a near-silent _click_ as her door opened and the light in her room was turned off.

"Damn you, you fuckin asshole!" Feye said, her voice calm and sweet. She felt breathing at her neck and ear. She shuddered to fight away the impulses to giggle from the tickling sensation. _Its Zopyros,_ Feye sensed _where there is Zoey, there is always Ephah near by…_

"Ephah! Zoooooey is MOLESTING me!!" Feye shrieked in her chime-like sweet voice. The lights switched on, Ephah and Feye's father in the doorway.

"Feye, sweetie, where did you learn such a word?!?" Feye's father asked, his eyes betraying hurt from the shock.

"I dunno. Zopyros said that it was a good word to use whenever I was annoyed. He also said that "Bitch" was a funny word and people would be happy if I used it," Feye stated, a matter-of-factly. "You're a "Bitch" daddy!" Feye exclaimed happily.

Zopyros, with the Death Note in his hands, stared at Feye with a look of shock and confusion on his face. "I would never…I've never…" Zopyros trailed.

"Follow me Zopyros," the tired father ordered. Zopyros dropped the Death Note on the floor and followed his dad out of the room.

Before leaving the room, Ephah expressionlessly whispered to Feye, "You know, by Newton's first law of motion, 'Every object in a state of uniform motion tends to remain in that state of motion unless an external force is applied to it.'"

As Ephah left the room, he turned and muttered, "Friction."

"Thank you for the inspiration," Feye replied.

"Don't kill anyone," he added, then shut the door.

"No guarantees!" Feye giggled. She strode over to the awkwardly dropped book and picked it up.

* * *

**_I got a few questions on whether/ when Feye's shinigami will show up...well the answer is not until WAY later (yes, another plot device...)_**

**_but, I also have a few questions (yah... i kno, i'm bad for writing about something I only half-know...Death Note):_**

**_1. Should the shinigami look freakish like Light's? _**

**_2. should I add romance l8ter in the story?_**

**_plz answer these Qs_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_HI PEOPLIE-PEOPLEZ! XD here is chapter 7! PLZ REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Feye! Come to the dining room to eat you friggin jerk-face!" Zopyros yelled from the dining room. Feye set down her pencil. She had completed yet another masterpiece. She had drawn more than thirty figures with bulgy arms, legs torso, and head, in what looked like the scattered remains of a large party. People were screaming and searching for an exit in the enormous room that was burning ferociously.

Feye closed the leather-bound book with a satisfying _THWACK_. She got up from her soft chair and headed to the dining room, where she smelled a wonderful array of pastas. She trotted to the dining room and quickly slid into the seat that Ephah had just pulled. Ephah gritted his teeth and walked to the other side of the table silently.

Feye's father walked out from the kitchen holding a bowl of salad to go with the pasta and soup. Her mother sat and waited patiently in her seat, giving her father googly eyes. Feye watched and (like a good girl) stopped herself in mid-thought _Hmm…I wonder how hard it is to corrupt that…_

Feye hugged her father and mother (who still had no recollection of "the incident") and headed to her room. Feye saw that Zopyros was heading upstairs to his room. Feye's eyes glimmered with mischief.

Feye shut the door behind her and stood silently in the dark, with the door against her back. She strained her ears listening carefully for the sound she expectantly waited for. SQUEEK! THUMP! BANG! CRAP! AURGHH! Zopyros's screaming could be heard echoing through the house.

"The Zoey has fallen," Feye whispered. She flipped the light switch and began preparing for bed.

~Three years have past, ~

Childhood is fading,

Fate is stating

The future

~a-waiting~

DEATH

_"~Happy Birthday to YOUUUUU!" Feye blew the candle, submerging the room in darkness. _Don't kill us. Leave us alone. Save me! Spare the children. My best friend! Don't hurt me. Stop! Its painful! I Don't Want To Die!_ The blood-red words floated in the darkness about Feye's eyes. She sat quietly, ignoring them. Feye smiled._

Feye woke from her dream. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling, not yet lighted by the sunlight. It was dark out, the sun obscured by heavy clouds. It was her birthday.

Feye fumbled for the (now reachable) light switch. She brushed out her soft, silver hair. Then, she went to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast and stuffed it in her backpack before brushing her teeth with winter-mint toothpaste that made her eyes water. She rubbed her violet eyes to rub out the wetness, yawning.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a pastel-blue shirt. Feye sat on the floor next to her ready back-pack and waited for her sleep deprived, 16-year old, brother(s) to scream awake.

Feye's bright eyes began to dull and her eye lids fluttered as she dozed. She awoke with a start as she heard Ephah tumble off his bed as ants sprayed on his face. Feye giggled, she'd gotten Ephah this time. Then, she heard Zopyros awaken to the unwelcome insects and begin to scream in horror.

Feye had rigged the two boy's alarm clocks by connecting it to the fan switch triggering it to turn on (on low level spin) and therefore releasing the sac of ants on the ceiling above the face of the victim. Feye had used near-invisible wires, and clear, super-thin, plastics to accomplish this without being noticed. (Pure Rube Goldberg!)

_Rube Rules! Rube's Fools! _Feye sang in her head. She jumped up and swung the backpack on her back.

Feye ran to the door leading to the garage and stood, hopping up and down in her socks (aww… how cute?). "Daddy! I have to get to school early! Hurry!" Feye cried.

"Okway," her father emerged from the kitchen with about three bagel halves sticking out of his mouth.

"Bye mommy!" Feye said, as her mother (who had recovered physically, however still had to recollection of the events of "The Incident") gave her a big, pastry-scented hug.

"Daddy, can we leave Zopyros and Ephah behind if they're too slow," Feye said worriedly, her eyes large and begging. At that moment, the two decided to make their entrance. "Gooood morning! Zoey. Ephah." Ephah stared, emotionless. Zopyros glared as he scratched maniacally at his face, arms, legs and butt (wow, a round of applause for the ant!).

* * *

**_XD PHEW! (yeah...i'm going to skip a few years here and there to get to the real violecieness part)_**

**i want to give Sly a huggles and a piece of (shiny) scrap metal and a tin foil package 'cause Sly is an awesome inspiration! (i'm sorry sly, this is all virtual shininess....)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey ppl... X( i kno, this chapter was l8...but i was busy..._**

**_well here it is: *tada!* (plz review XD)_**

* * *

Chapter 8

Feye hopped down from the car, waved, then slammed the door shut. She spun and headed to the school gates where Ina waited. Upon spotting Feye, Ina rushed over and pressed a small, neatly wrapped package in Feye's hand. Ina smiled happily, "Happy Birthday Feye-chan!"

"Un. Arigato!" Feye replied quietly and gave Ina a warm hug.

Feye tucked the package in her pocket and the two ran into the elementary school campus.

* * *

Ina grabbed her bento and rushed over to Feye, who was in the process of tugging her bento from an extremely large pile of little capped tubes. Finally, Feye plucked up her bento. While doing so, she slipped three capped tubes into her pocket.

Feye grabbed Ina's hand and pulled in the direction of the roof. Suddenly, Feye stiffened. _Holy fuckin mother of an asshole, its following me again_, Feye thought. Ina quickly analyzed her friend's tension and assessed, "Ah! I know, Kiyoshi-senpai is following you again!"

_It will face the wrath of hell today…_ Feye smiled at the thought. Ina glanced and cocked her head, her emerald eyes wide with curiosity. Feye patted Ina's head, who in turn, grinned like a content puppy.

Light footsteps grew louder and the pace quickened. A silent hand made a grab for Feye's and missed. Feye smirked, and then gritted her teeth as the hand gripped hers and she was abruptly stopped in mid-walk.

In a flurry of actions, Feye pulled a capped tube from her pocket and snapped it open under Ina's nose. Surprised, Ina took a quick, short breath. "I choose you, Amaya-san!" Feye laughed, throwing the cracked plastic tube on the floor. Amaya glared, her eyes had darkened and were full of rage.

"That. Was. So. Freakin'. Retarded. That. I. Cannot. Even. Begin. To. Explain," Amaya snarled, each word a phrase of its own. Feye grinned, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Kiyoshi, whose hand was still gripped around Feye's wrist, stared with puzzlement. He glanced at Feye, then at Ina who seemed to have a completely different aura from before. No longer was the aura innocent, it now filled the hall with a thick invisible curtain of blood thirst.

Feye gently pulled away from Kiyoshi's hand which had loosened its grip in surprise. She strode over to Amaya and put her arm around Amaya's shoulder and whispered, then stepped back. Amaya threw a smexy grin at Kiyoshi, who gawked.

Feye smiled sweetly, as Amaya threw herself at Kiyoshi, and locked her jaw on his arm. "Oh-MY-GOD! WHAT THE HELL!!! AURGHH! GET IT OFF MEE!" Kiyoshi shouted, his voice cracking in panic.

"If you struggle, it hurts more," Feye said, a matter-of-factly.

"WHAT THE HECK! ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE OR SOMETHING?!?" Kiyoshi screamed in reply. He flung his arm with Amaya on it in an attempt to throw her off. Then, a sickening, fleshy snap was heard as his arm bent in an unnatural way at the joint at the elbow. Kiyoshi's face grew pale, and his lips quivered.

Amaya let go and hopped back to examine her work. She grinned in satisfaction as she stared at the teeth-marks from which blood now dripped. "Oh, wait," Amaya caught a piece of sandpaper and a spray-container full of unknown concoction.

Amaya threw a kick at the fleeing 12-year-old's legs and watched him fall. Kiyoshi stared, his eyes wide with fright. Amaya grabbed the broken arm roughly and quickly scraped the sandpaper over the teeth-marks and sprayed the liquid over the arm.

Kiyoshi squirmed and yelled. He shot up immediately after the tiny girl let him go and he fled, cradling his swollen, bleeding, broken, arm.

Feye giggled at the shrinking back, hunched in pain. Amaya hurried to the sinks to wash the blood off. Feye followed, still quite pleased.

* * *

**_Okay, extra stuff;_**

**_Kiyoshi-means :Pure_**

**_lol, yes, Feye, Amaya, and even Ina are being rude by calling Kiyoshi by his first name._**

**_ehehe...this chapter is a bit violent...._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi readers! 'tis Au-Gold!_**

**_ehehe-.-' I released the chapter a little late again..._**

**_X( Much less curses in this chapter..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 9

"Hi daddy!" Feye said, grinning. Her father turned around in his seat to pat her on the head as she pulled herself into the car.

"How was school?" Feye's father asked, inquisitively. Feye shut the door and put on her seat-belt. Feye gave her father a (genuine) grin.

"It was fun," Feye replied. Turning back around to drive, Feye's father nearly bounced up and down from excitement.

"We have to stop by the grocery and bank before we go home, okay sweetie?" Feye's father told her (and asked the rhetorical question Feye was not permitted to say no to).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The silver car rolled into the driveway and Feye hopped out, pulling her backpack on. "Hurry up and go inside!" Feye's father called to the distracted girl who was poking a pill bug.

Feye ran to the door and turned the knob. When she opened the door, the room was dark. The blinds were closed and only little streaks of sunlight filtered in. The little light danced about the floor and furniture like fairies of light.

"Mommy! I'm home!" Feye called into the seemingly empty house. She turned around, and rolled her eyes after finding that her father was no longer behind her in the garage. _Too obvious_ Feye thought, mentally smacking each of her family members on their head. (Have you figured out what it is, readers? Lol)

Feye slowly slipped into the living room like a silent shadow. She could smell scents of pastries and sugar. Feye smirked.

Crawling along the floor and avoiding the slivers of the fading sunlight, Feye made her way toward the living room furniture. She slowly pulled a… shiny black flashlight from under the couch and clutched it in her hand.

Feye, still staying in the shadows, wormed her way to the middle of the living room and pulled herself to a animal-like crouched position. _Three, Two, One. ACTION!_ Feye shouted mentally, while jumping up. As she jumped, she turned on the flashlight beneath her face, making her look ghastly as she said in a moaning voice, "SURPRISE!"

She smiled sweetly as the lights flicked on and screams and gasps of panic from her family members was heard from behind the furniture where they had been spying to surprise Feye.

Ephah got up and rolled his eyes, having already expected such results. Zopyros, whose amber eyes had given way to streaks of silver rage glared at Feye. He then grabbed Feye's hand, gripping it hard. To the parent's eyes, however, the gesture looked like a show of sibling affection (they were unable to see the crushing force and anger). "I will beat you to a pulp," Zopyros growled in a low voice.

"Zoey-chan! Violence is bad! 'member?" Feye whimpered quietly. Zopyros let go of Feye's hand and strode silently to Ephah. _Ill-tempered… _Feye thought to herself.

"Happy birthday!" Feye smiled as her mother gave her a warm hug. Feye's father soon joined the hug, then Ephah.

"Yah! Big hug!" Zopyros laughed, already out of depression. He joined the hug.

"You have just ruined the 'moment'," Ephah muttered to Zopyros.

The hug quickly dispersed and Feye's mother brought the elegantly decorated cake, candles and a knife. Feye sat at the coffee table and her mother placed the cake in front of her and hastily poked in the candles and lit them.

The traditional "Happy Birthday" song was sung, the lights turned off so that the candle lights flickered eerily on the walls. As the birthday song ended, Feye stared at the flames and hesitated. She grinned, then took in a big breath and blew out the candles, submerging the room in darkness. The sun had already set and the moonlight was weak.

Feye's father turned on the lights. The florescent lights filled the room with light. Feye blinked to adjust her eyes in the sudden brightness.

"Feye, since you're nine now, do you want to cut the cake yourself?" Feye's mother asked.

"Yay!" Feye exclaimed, her eyes darkening. She quickly shook her head as she took the knife and her eyes returned to their normal violet shade. _Must…Resist… damn…fun…evil…actions…_ Feye chanted in her head.

Gracefully and rapidly, Feye sliced the cake into…odd shapes. Crumbs were scattered about the cake stand and on the cake stand were several attempts at triangles (all of which were missing icing or sized unevenly).

Feye's mother held in a giggle, her slim figure leaning against the wall as she watched her daughter cut the cake. "Done!" the nine-year-old announced. Feye then distributed the chunks of cake.

Feye cut herself an ample slice of cake. Then, she gave her parents large triangular slices. Ephah received a miniscule triangle (about the size of ¼ of a CD). Lastly, Zopyros received an even smaller portion than his brother…that was missing the icing.

Quickly the cake finished and Feye's family returned to their respective activities. Feye dragged her backpack to her room and carefully pulled the Death Note from her backpack and placed it on her desk. Then, she trudged to her bathroom to get ready for bed.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

BOOHOOBOOHOOBOOHOOBOOHOOBOOHOOBOOHOOBOOHOOBOOHOO

Feye rubbed her wet hair with a towel and tossed it aside to brush her hair. She stood in her soft, black pajamas while brushing her silver hair. Once she was done, she placed the brush in a drawer in her bathroom.

Feye took out a pencil from one of her desk drawers. She thought for a moment, the Death Note's seemingly endless number of pages before her. Feye then grinned as an idea came to her.

**SCRTCH SCRTCH SCRTCH** Carefully, Feye put her idea on paper. Her drawing had improved immensely and she was now able to imitate many different styles.

Setting down her colored pencil as she finished the shading, Feye yawned and stretched her legs. As she did so, a male shriek was heard from Zopyros's room. Feye jumped up, clutching the Death Note to her chest and sprinted to Zoey's room.

Feye stopped at her brother's doorway and opened the door loudly. She saw Zopyros sitting in front of his computer, shaking with shock. The teen Naru-fan was staring blankly at the screen as a battle with Sakura, Baa-chan, and Sassori ended.

Feye's eyes were wide. "Oh. Fuck. I've made the impossible possible…" Zopyros did not even notice her presence. The shock of Sakura and Baa-chan beating Sassori was too… impossible.

* * *

**_READ IF YOU WANT...?_**

**_ANSWERING QUESTIONS:_**

**_1. o.O The school system..._**

**_A: I've decided to make this story take place in (Osaka)Japan(no...Feye does not have an Osaka accent...). It makes several things easier...but others far more difficult. For one, the whole middle school thing...XD TYVM for pointing that out reviewer (I will change that)! The school system is (by age): Elementary-6-12; Junior High-12-15; High-15-18 ~~_****_~that would be the norm_**

**_2. Um... where are the shinigami?_**

**_A: :P Don't worry, they're on their way, but later, you will understand their delay..._**

**_3. Has Kira started killing?_**

**_A: ...I suppose technically yes, but Feye is not quite in "The 2-D World" She's in the "3-D world" (for now...BWAHAHA)_**

**_Questions that might be asked..._**

**_1. Naru-fan?_**

**_A: Naruto-fan :P _**

**_2. That whole scene about stuff that was impossible...with Sakura & stuff_**

**_A: XD i'm sorry about that... I just had to make fun of that scene in Naruto (peeps that know about Naruto...you might know what I'm talking abaout!)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_HEY PPLZ! 'tis Au XD_**

**_*HUGGLES FOR EVERYONE!* YAY!!! ITS THE 10th CHAPTER!!!_**

**_LETS ALL DO THE 10th ANNIVERSARY DANCE!!! YOU PUT YOUR RIGHT FOOT IN, YOU PUT YOUR LEFT FOOT IN YOU PUT YOUR LEFT HAND IN...oh sorry...tats the hokey pokey all jumbled up...lol _**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 10

"Zoey-nee-chan. Oye!" Feye poked her brother in his shaking arm with an index finger. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke…Poke….Poke…..Poke……Poke. _Holy crap… For Zopyros to not react to 'Zoey-nee-chan,' he must really be out of it, _concluded Feye in her calculating thoughts.

Zopyros continued to shudder and stare wide-eyed at the computer monitor. "…no…NO!" Zopyros screamed, tearing wildly at his hair and shaking like a madman. "Sakura's a wimp who never does anything…and Baa-chan's an old, tired, and depressed grandma! HOW?! Masashi Kishimoto couldn't have been crazy enough to write something like that!" Zopyros continued.

Feye spun around and strode away from her now insane brother's room and headed down to her room. "Wow. Who would've known? I can manipulate the 2-D world…or something like that." Feye's lips turned slightly up at the corners at the thought. "Its events like this that makes one's birthday perfect," Feye confirmed to herself.

Feye closed the door behind her, still cradling the Death Note to her chest. Feye sat on her floor, her back against the door. Slowly, Feye flipped, page by page to her most recent masterpiece. She traced her fingers gently along the outlines of her picture and placed her hand on the chest. Feye had drawn Sassori (from Naruto), upright with two swords in an "X" like formation stuck in his chest. The swords were held by two puppet-like hands. Splatters of purplish-red blood were on the ground.

_I really did improve,_ Feye thought. It was a perfect copy of Kishimoto's drawings. The shading was (more or less) flawless. The colors were also just right.

Feye closed the Death Note and placed it on her desk. Yawning, Feye rubbed her eyes which were half-closed. She turned off the light and dragged her feet to her bed and plopped down and sank into the warm, soft mattress.

Feye closed her eyes, surrounding her in complete darkness. Silence filled the dark room. Feye listened to her own beating heart and quiet breathing. _You!_ A distant voice said. The voice was so quiet, so far, that it was impossible to make out the gender of the voice's owner. _How dare you…_ the voice said, fading, and then disappearing. Silence filled the dark room and Feye was enveloped in the warm, calm darkness. She knew the darkness would bring her faster to tomorrow's events than the light.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Trriiill! CHIRP CHIRP CHIRRRP!_ The trill of birds filtered into Feye's bedroom. Gritting her teeth, Feye pulled the blanket over her head to block out the noise. The high-pitched chirps continued to access Feye's ears. "AGHH! FUCK YOURSELF YOU STUPID BIRDS!" Feye screamed, throwing her pillow at her mirrored wall. Feye flung herself from her bed and stared at the clock. 6:52 a.m.

Feye flopped back onto her bed and pulled the blanket over her. Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. Dreams erupted and pounded Feye's sleep with a whispering melancholy.

OHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOY

SMILEYSMILEYSMILEYSMILEYSMILEYSMILEYSMILEYSMILEYSMILEY

The door opened quietly. Feye's mother walked into her room and padded quietly into the closet and pulled out cream-colored pants and a pale blue silk blouse with dangly tail-things on the sleeves. Feye felt the world shake around her…or was that her shaking.

"Feye. Wake up, we have to get ready for your birthday party," Feye's mother said quietly, her hand on her daughter's shoulder. She gave up trying to awaken the sleepy child and lifted the small girl from the bed and stood her up on the floor and dressed her in the pants and blouse. Feye stood, half-asleep, the whole time.

"Mommy, today's going to be so fun!" Feye exclaimed, finally waking up as a toothbrush was poked into her mouth.

* * *

**_PREVIEW!_**

**_"BUT I LURVE YOU FEYE-CHAN!"_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_HELLO PEOPLEEPEOPLE! 'tis Au-Gold!_**

**_lol keep reading thru the endish part...may make you go..."wat?!"_**

* * *

Chapter 11

Feye slowly followed her hasty mother out of her room. Upon exiting, Feye lifted her eyebrows and stopped in the middle of the hallway. Feye looked about her and saw sparkly decorations, pastel-colored fuzz, and whatnots. _My eyes! Spare my poor eyes! NOOO! I'm melting!_ Feye screamed inwardly. However, her grin didn't fade or flicker on her face. Her eye, on the other hand, twitched a bit.

Feye helped her mother bring out sweets and snacks before the guests began coming. The door bell rang, chiming through the house. "Coming~!" Feye called, running to the door. Feye flung the door open and side stepped the hugs about to be given by several of the guests.

Feye led her peers to the large living room that had been emptied out and re-decorated. "Wait here! 'Kay guys?" Feye said before sprinting back to the door.

_Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong!_ The door bell was hit in a constant, impatient pattern. "COMING!" Feye yelled, irritated.

Feye swung the door open and her jaw dropped in surprise. Feye then glared at the incoming person. "Why are you here?!" Feye asked, horrified.

"But I lurve you Feye-chan!" Kiyoshi-senpai whined.

"Wait. That doesn't answer my question. The question was: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AT MY BIRTHDAY PARTY?" Feye hissed. "Plus, haven't I scared you off yet?!"

"Feye," Kiyoshi said quietly, his light brown eyes serious, "Will you go out with me? Stay with me now and forever?"

Staring, intently, Kiyoshi waited. Feye stared, a bored look settling into her eyes.

Then, Feye's eye twitched, her fingers curling and uncurling slowly. "I am friggin' _NINE_! Do you understand? I am NOT going to go out with _you_. Are you retarded or something?" Feye strained to keep her voice low. The other children peeped from the living room making "Ooh~!" noises.

Ina peeped from behind Kiyoshi. She'd been waiting to be let in, but the brute was blocking the doorway with his "relaxed" stance.

"Ara… gomen. Am I interrupting something?" Ina said, worriedly.

"No…NO! C'mon hurry up and get in." Feye shoved Kiyoshi out of the way and ushered Ina in. _Now and forever? Now and FOREVER?!? How long does he think elementary school relationships usually last? Maybe one or two in every school…but obviously… _Feye ranted in her head.

Feye gathered up her peers and began the party. Simple card games and silly marshmallow-face-stuffing games were played. Kiyoshi had stayed and watched the excitement from afar. Ephah and Zopyros were lending a hand in organizing the games and cleaning up (Feye had picked marshmallow-face-stuffing games for a reason…people threw up.).

Soon the games were finished and the candles on the large, 3-story cake were lit. The lights were off and the candlelight flickered, dimly lighting the room, shadows dancing against the dark walls. The children gathered about the cake that stood on its own table. Feye sat on a throne-like chair in front of the cake, the children then began singing the lively tune of "Happy-Birthday."

Drawing in a lung full of air, Feye prepared to blow out the candles as the last phrase drew near. "Happy birthday dear Fe-ye~ Happy birthday to youuuu~!"

Feye blew, putting out only half the candles. Zopyros burst into laughter, then began rolling on the floor and pounding his fist on the floor. The younger children stared patiently at the Zoey-laughter to die down, pitying the 16-year-old's immature attitude.

The second attempt at putting out the candles was successful, and put the room in an eerie darkness. Orange-red light filled the room from the sunset and drained the room of much color.

As darkness drew across the sky, the party drew to an end and the guests left. Kiyoshi was dragged out by Feye and thrown on the sidewalk.

* * *

SHLOPSPLATSHLOPSPLATSHLOPSPLATSHLOPSPLATSHLOPSPLATSHLOP

* * *

Feye sat on her desk, flipping through the Death Note as she waited for Ina to finish getting changed. Feye looked foreword to the sleep-over with her and Ina.

Feye turned to the door as Ina walked in, her bag slung over one shoulder. "Heh. Yo Amaya," Feye said. "I guess I accidentally left some of the "trigger" in the bathroom."

"Accidentally? I woke up even before I entered the bathroom you damned idiot! I swear, that was not pleasant at all," Amaya complained. Feye laughed and threw a packaged mini French pie at Amaya, who caught it agilely.

Amaya bowed majestically and kneeled. Her eyes shone dark and mischievous. Feye lifted her eyebrow in questioning. Amaya smiled, her teeth shining.

"Feye-chan, would you go out with me?" Amaya asked, her voice sweet and light.

Feye stared at Amaya, trying to decipher if it was real. Feye's face scrunched up in deep thought as she determined whether she should laugh or somehow reject Amaya. Twitching, Feye raised her eyes to Amaya.

"Awkward," Feye stated.

Amaya then let out a slight snorting noise. She giggled then fell to full blown laughter. "Oh… my... fuzz-brain," Amaya laughed, gasping for breath. "You thought that I, Amaya, would _ask you out_? I wouldn't even accept if the hottest guy in the universe asked me out."

"That was the strangest joke yet, Amaya-chan," Feye said. Her twitching was subsiding.

* * *

**_XD well there you go! I like Amaya...she will be completely unpredictable ....maybe I'll make her try being a cosplayer (as a hippo) randomly...(don't get ur hopes up tho)..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**__**

-.- ehhe....yeah, this chapter is WAY overdue, no?

**_well...i was kinda busy... but HERE YA GO! _**

* * *

Chapter 12

Feye groaned as she shoved a heavy object off her bed which/whom yelped as it landed with a thud. Feye crawled back into her bed from which she had been forcefully shoved out from, and pulled the blankets over herself. The now floor-object-person groaned as she sat up, rubbing her deep, green-blue eyes. She glanced at the digital clock, glowing green. 2 A.M.

The deep, green-blue eyes closed as the small girl blindly made her way back onto the bed and nudged Feye off. Feye snapped awake, annoyed. "Amaya! Stop pushing me off the bed you jerk! What the CRAP?! Why is Ina not back yet?!" Feye hissed.

"Aw, shaddup," Amaya murmured sleepily, "It's your fault for releasing so much of the "trigger"; the whole place smells like it now. Plus, the floor is hard and uncomfortable. Feye, it's rude to make a guest sleep on the floor. Move." Amaya shoved Feye off the bed. Feye somersaulted off as she fell on to the futon and cursed begrudgingly, pulling the blankets over her head.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

COOKIES. ARE. GOOD. COOKIES. ARE. GOOD. COOKIES. ARE. GOOD. COOKIES. ARE. GOOD. COOKIES. ARE. GOOD. COOKIES. ARE. GOOD.

Feye waved as Ina's car drove out of view. Her arm dropped to her side as the car disappeared around the corner. Feye spun around sleepily (hey, 10:00a.m. is much too early for little *messed up* -not all- up nine-year-olds to wake up at) and dragged herself into her house and to her bedroom.

Feye lay on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. Images flickered about her ceiling, sobbing, screaming, loathing. She could see the screaming, but it was silent to her ears.

The silence was suddenly broken by a distant, enraged voice. Feye pulled herself up on her bed and sat, raising her eyebrow. "_YOU_ killed me?!" a stunned voice exclaimed from behind.

Feye spun and kicked the owner of the voice in the shin and began stomping on him as if he were a cockroach of some sort. Feye had immediately come to the conclusion that the owner of the voice was a pedophile of some sort; if not, why would he come into her room? Grudges? Nah, what cold, heartless person would hold a grudge against such an angel-faced, innocent child?

Feye stopped ceased smashing her foot into the face of her victim and examined the male. The red-headed man rolled and groaned, muttering, "Wait, why does this hurt…? I'm not supposed to have nerve endings! I'm a friggin puppet!...Crap… how come this kid can even physically come in contact with me?!"

Feye poked the man with her foot. "Hello, nice to meet you Sassori-san. I think you've forgotten that you were born with flesh. And I can physically harm you because I'm part demon…moving on. What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Room. You. Pedophile?"

"You, a mere _child_ killed me?!"

"Sassori-san, I request that you do not dare underestimate me. I'm no 'mere child'. I know everything about you," Feye stated, quickly clicking a few times on her computer. "I know _everything_ about you Sassori…Akasuna no Sassori. You are blood-type AB; you are obsessed with puppets; you have no life; and your birthdate is on November 8."

Sassori stared, teary eyed at Feye, "Even my parents don't remember my blood type… even though I loved them so much… I even made puppets of them later and controlled them to make them hug me!"

"Umm… yeah. That's just plain creepy," Feye confirmed. "Anyway, aren't you dead?"

* * *

RANDOMEXTRARANDOMEXTRARANDOMEXTRARANDOMEXTRARANDOMEXTRA

**_Character Overview:_**

~Feye~

Role: main character

Gender: Female

Age: now 9 (started at 6)

Eye color: violet

Hair color: silver

Character: a little outgoing; "cute"; in all truth, evil

~Zopyros~

Role: Feye's older brother; Ephah's twin

Gender: Male

Age: now 16 (started at 13)

Eye color: Amber

Hair color: golden brown

Character: hot-headed; "with the flow"; gullible; to some extent (yes, i mean completely), an idiot; loud

~Ephah~

Role: Feye's older brother; Zopyros's twin

Gender: Male

Age: now 16 (started at 13)

Eye color: Amber

Hair color: golden brown

Character: composed; cautious; observing; silent (is it just me, or are his descriptions all one word long?)

**_I'll have more characters and stuff in the next chapter!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_:( SOOORRRYYY PPLZ . _**

**_*DOWN ON KNEES* FORGIVE ME FOR BEING NEGLIGENT_**

**_-.- well.. this is the story:_**

**_*weekend* ^,^ lalalalala~~ okey dokey, I will update... later ...then: uh oh... the weekend has ended... *repeat*_**

**_-.- yea, well thats my life story folks :P_**

**_but here's the new chapter.. for those of you still willing to read it _**

* * *

Chapter 13

Feye rolled her eyes. "So basically you've come back as a ghost or something to get revenge?" Feye asked nonchalantly.

Sassori's eyes widened, "How did you know?!" Sassori was nursing his ghastly bruises; ghastly because they were partially bleeding outwards, dripping who-knows-what onto Feye's bedroom floor.

Feye diverted Sassori's attention, "Wipe that."

"It doesn't really matter; no one whom I don't want seeing me can't see me," Sassori retorted.

Feye grinned sweetly, "_Oh_, so you want _me_ to see you so that I can ether you to the industrial fan at some store and watch you go for a spin? I'm touched~!"

Sassori paused, shuddering.

"You're good at art, right?" Feye asked cheerfully.

"…yes…" Sassori replied cautiously, as one would approach a bomb.

Feye smiled, "Okey dokey. From this point on, you'll be my slave; A.K.A. teacher or instructor."

Sassori listened nervously, commenting, "hehehe… I think you've got the definition backwards…"

Feye gave Sassori a look of death, conjuring up icy flames comparable to that of hell's. "…really you damned idiot?" Feye smirked and continued, "You may be superior in art, however, you need to hone up your skills in analyzing your situation…"

"…I will obey your command…or yield to your command…" Sassori muttered, examining his wound that had completed the healing process.

~FeyePWNSSassori~ FeyePWNSSassori~ FeyePWNSSassori~ FeyePWNSSassori~ FeyePWNSSassori~ FeyePWNSSassori~

_Oh, yes,_

_and yet again_

_time passes_

**Feye: 12 years of age**

_Feye swore, shivering as she hugged herself. Thick darkness had enveloped her. She felt the oxygen draining from the infinitely small space. Warmth trickled down her face. Blood tainted her skin…Laughter broke loose from her lungs as she strangled the devil himself…_

Squeezing her eyes to prevent light from bleeding through her eyelids, Feye awoke to the even, high-pitched _BEEP!~BEEP!~BEEP~!_ of her alarm clock. Groaning, Feye tore the blankets off and pajamas. She then threw the tangled mess on her bed.

"Sassori!" Feye snapped.

"Yeeees?" Sassori groaned emerging from the ceiling. He felt a deep yearning for slaughtering this child. She had not succeeded the previous day in freezing water on her school entrance, hence students had not experienced any hardships that morning. As a result of her failure, she had beaten Sassori to a pulp, an action of violence only a select group of people can do.

"Now, I want you to stand in the freezer with your hair shaved off and pants pulled down until I come back home from school. Oh, and apply a little bit of water to your buttocks and freeze it to the back of the refrigerator wall," Feye ordered.

Sassori's eye twitched, then he quickly spun away to do his superior's bidding. Feye proceeded to prepare for her day.

-SMILEYSARE EVIL!! -BWAHAHAHAAAA THE RETURN OF ~AU~

The school bell rang and students pushed to freedom. Feye walked calmly down the hall to the shoe lockers. _Hahahaaaa! It's snowing. I will now foreshadow death for those who approach me. _Feye giggled in her mind.

"Here, it's cold so wear this," Kiyoshi ran up to Feye and wrapped a jacket about her as she stepped out of the building. Feye grinned sweetly.

"Sure. I'll return it to you as good as new," Feye assured. _Hmm… a sharpie and scissors might do the trick... or maybe only a few birds and seeds are necessary._ She silently plotted.

Ina ran towards Feye, curiosity lingering in her eyes. Her face brightened as she *mis*-'understood' the situation and Feye twitched and frantically pointed to her twitching eye. "Eh~! I'll go ahead Feye!" Ina whispered then took off.

"Agh, innocence," Feye muttered.

"Feye-chan, I'll walk you home," Kiyoshi offered.

"Okey-dokey!" Feye said brightly, making the air glow around her. Kiyoshi took the bait.

As the two walked slowly down the sidewalk, Kiyoshi stopped abruptly. "Feye…" Kiyoshi hugged Feye tightly.

The cold girl was overjoyed that Kiyoshi would act as a portable heater in the wretched weather and waited for the heater to release her. Realizing her assumptions were wrong…

~INTERMISSION (:P just to make it awkward… but don't worry nothing inappropriate)

A cold wind blew a flurry of clumpy snowflakes. Feye shivered and quickly buttoned up her top button then threw on Kiyoshi's jacket. A near-physical dark aura filled the alley like a poisoned bowl of pea-soup.

The small silver-haired girl leaned heavily against a concrete wall and sighed contently. "I needed that," the girl whispered. She giggled a soft, melodic chime in the loud thunderous snow storm. Slowly, the girl raised her dark, eyes of two hypnotic black holes to a queer scene.

From a street light several times Feye's height hung a… a) Ribbon; b) mistletoe; c) sock; d) none of the above (guess)

(play the jeopardy song!~)

(d. none of the above)Kiyoshi hanging by his underwear which was intricately woven into his hair creating a human 'loop' from which he hung. His face was a pale blue with a sprinkle of powdery snow.

Coincidentally, a taxi carrying two nineteen-year-old boys returning for a warm break from college passed the scene. (…or is this a cheap plot device placed by the author?! Dun-dun duuun~) One of the two boys by the name of Zopyros paled, and balanced on the verge of fainting. Ephah, the second groaned and proceeded to silently attempt smashing out the memory of the scene by smashing his head against the window. "Umm, driver, please stop the car for a moment," Ephah finally choked out.

Regaining his composure, Ephah marched over to Feye chastising, "Feye, what are you, an animal? Have some dignity!"

"I'm sorry," Feye mumbled with sarcasm, quickly adding, "it was instinct," under her breath (which proved the first statement as true).

Feye allowed her two brothers to grab her by the collar into the taxi, glad that she had gained a ride with a heater. **NO LONGER WILL SHE NEED TO WALK IN THE COLD!! BWAHAHA!~ -.- author's touch… kinda ruined the end of this chapter lol**

* * *

**_Lil' side story if you will:_**

**_BAKIN' COOKIES!_**

**_Ina: Feye, umm, you don't really need to help..._**

**_Feye: Aww, c'mon Ina. I'll just help with something simple. _**

**_Ina: Okay, umm, measure the flour to about two and a half cups_**

**_Feye: OKEY DOKEY! _**

**_Ina goes to stir the batter for another recipe. Then, all of hell breaks loose. Seemingly, a small warp-hole has opened to a demon realm. In the mess, Amaya awakens. _**

**_Amaya: SHIT! FEYE! Did you try to cook again?!? OH, and in an APRON this time!_**

**_Amaya rushes to shove pimple-headed demons back into the warp-hole. Feye is innocently holding a small measuring cup and is dressed in a brightly-colored apron._**

**_Feye: ...umm...No?_**


End file.
